


Teresa Knows Why

by MiaGhost



Series: Missed Opportunities [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Jealousy?, M/M, Newtmas moments, Re-writes, Short, Spoilers, Sweet, embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't want Newt to know about their telepathic ability, and Teresa knows why. End of Chapter 46</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teresa Knows Why

Thomas started, for a brief moment worried that Newt could tell what was going on.

_Don't talk in my head while Newt's around. I don't want him knowing about our… gift._

"Come and check this out," she said aloud, barely hiding the smirk that flashed across her face.

_What, afraid he'll get jealous?_

Thomas frowned as he walked over to Teresa, eager to see what they'd come up with. The mental thing was still difficult but he tried.

_That's funny. You must have been a comedian before they sent you up._

Teresa sniggered and held out the paper, eyebrows raised. Newt flicked a look between the two of them. Thomas could feel his face heating up.

"I'll get down on my knees and kiss your bloody feet if you can figure it out, but man Tommy are you two weird."

Thomas shot Teresa a look and she simply smirked again.

_Oops. Too late._

Thomas took the paper from her and scanned it quickly, determined not to give her the satisfaction of a reply.

_Maybe he'll do more than kiss your feet._

Thomas choked on his next breath, earning yet another odd look from Newt.

"No doubt this is right," Teresa said. "Just don't have a clue what it means."

_I think you'll manage to work it out._

Thomas tried to ignore the obvious double meaning in her words as she shot him a smug look.


End file.
